limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakura Miners
The Bakura Miners are a professional Limmie team that plays in Elite League Limmie. Franchise History The Miners trace their heritage to the Golden Age of Limmie and Team Bakura, a planetary squad made up entirely of Bakurans. The team changed its name to the Bakura Miners in 156 ABY when the Modern Age of Limmie began and the Elite League was formed as the highest level of competition in the galaxy. The formation of the Elite League brought with it the branding of teams with nicknames and mascots. The Bakuran team chose to be known as the Miners in honor of the planet's early history as a mining colony and retained the blue and gold colors of the federal government of Bakura. For the majority of their existence the Miners have been an overwhelmingly human team. This reflected historic prejudices of the Bakuran population, which was over 90% human. However, Kurtzen periodically played for the team. Opposing fans often used taunts against the Miners that referenced the Galactic Empire's Human High Culture. Refounding In 208 ABY, the Bakura Miners were offworld for an away game when the resurgent Sith Empire invaded and blockaded Bakura. This inadvertently saved the lives of everyone on the team as the Sith eventually executed a Base Delta Zero on Bakura, leaving only a few pockets of survivors to report on the horror. With the owners of the Miners dead, the team went into bankruptcy. Fionn Dunross Trieste, who had spearheaded the Assembly on the Future of Bakura that decided to rebuild Bakura at the end of the Neo-Sith War, seized upon the Miners as a symbol that could unify the remaining Bakurans in the galaxy around their devastated homeworld. With his sister, the former Galactic Senator Aine Trieste, Fionn purchased the Miners out of bankruptcy in 209 ABY. Fionn and Aine recruited Comran Kint, the former head coach of the Miners, to fill the role of general manager and head coach of the team. With no home field due to the fact that Bakura still lay deep within Sith territory, the Triestes decided to play an all-road schedule with the blessing of the Elite League's Board of Governors. The Miners went 4-3 on the season, made the playoffs as a fourth seed, and went all the way to the Galactic Cup Final where they lost to the Corellia Rebels. The Miners' improbable season captured the attention of the galaxy and provided the remaining Bakurans in the galaxy with a symbol of hope and rebirth in a dark time. The 210 ABY Miners would later be inducted into the Limmie Hall of Fame in recognition of their accomplishments. The Roslyn Renaissance In 223 ABY, the Miners signed the unrecruited Dana Roslyn out of Division II college limmie on Agamar. Roslyn turned out to be the catalyst for a 15 year period of Miners excellence. It started with a Galactic Cup Final appearance in 223 where the Miners lost to the Commenor Gundarks. The Miners would return to the Final two years later for the first of three appearances in the Final. They took home the Galactic Cup in 226 for the first championship under Trieste ownership. The Miners returned to the Final in 232 and again in 237, losing both times. These years marked the arrival of the Miners as a force in the Elite League, but the retirement of Roslyn from the game after 237 season saw the Miners slide out of title contention. Traditions One of the major traditions of the Bakura Miners is the Truce Day game. Truce Day is Bakura's major planetary holiday celebrating the Bakura Truce entered into by the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire and usually coincides with the last game of the Elite League regular season. The game features shows of Bakuran nationalism, including blue and gold bunting inside the stadium, honoring members of the Bakuran Defense Fleet a fireworks show at the end of the game. Another tradition of the Miners are the songs associated with the team, usually sung by their fans: *Molly Malone - The most famous of all the songs associated with the Miners, the refrain of "Alive alive oh/Alive alive oh/Crying cockles and mussels/Alive alive oh," is frequently heard at Bakura Gardens. *The Molly Maguires - A song about a historic Miner strike in Bakuran history, the refrain is also popular among fans: "Make way for the Molly Maguires/They're drinkers, they're liars, but they're men/Make way for the Molly Maguires/You'll never see the likes of them again." *Rare Auld Times - A song originally written to lament the growth of Salis D'aar from a city into a metropolis, the song took on new meaning after the devastation of Bakura by the Sith. As with other songs, the refrain is most often sung by Miner fans: "Ring a ring a rosie/As the light declines/I remember Salis D'aar/In the rare auld times." Rivals The Miners have had a number of rivalries over their history, including six named rivalries: *The Black and Blue Battle with the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers *The Blue & Gold Bowl with the Rydonni Prime Monarchs *The Bloom Bowl with the Naboo Ducks *The Cross Galaxy Clash with the Mando'ade Mercs *The Friendliest Rivalry in Limmie with the Chandrila Patriots *The Senatorial Showdown with the Coruscant Senators Roster *''designates team captain ''**''designates assistant captain † designates rookie Team Gallery Lizbit.jpg|Lizbit Comstock (Goalkeeper) Dalton Ward.jpg|Dalton Ward (Left Corner Back) Horst Penn.jpg|Horst Penn (Full back) Wizmark.jpg|Nelly Wizmark (Right Half Back) Falene.jpg|Falene Trieste (Center Half Back) Eponette.jpg|Eponette Ternardiel|Eponette Ternardiel (Left Half Back) Alana.jpg|Alana Glencross (Midfielder) Jolla.jpg|Jolla Pic (Midfielder) Alesh.jpg|Morgan Alesh (Right Half Forward) Niskat.jpg|Niskat Deenever (Center Half Forward) Morlan.jpg|Becki Morlan (Left Half Forward) Individual Awards The Miners have received the most postseason award nominations of any team (37) in the Silver Age. They have won 15 awards. This does not count the three Numifolis Awards the team has received, an award for which there are no nominees. 'Salbukk Award' *263—Isabella Montador (nominated) *265—Isabella Montador (won) *266—Dorf Landa (nominated) *268—Alana Glencross (won) *272—Alana Glencross (nominated) *273—Aron Rodders (nominated) *275—Alana Glencross (won) *277—Falene Trieste (nominated) 'Ingbrand Award' *263—Dorf Landa (won) *264—Mira Kashvili (won) *265—Micah Reiger (nominated) *268—Everett North (won) *270—Nanchecka Stormborn (won) *272—Morgan Alesh (nominated) *275—Lizbit Comstock (won) *278—Horst Penn (nominated) 'Langann Award' *263—Aileen Wynn (nominated) *265—John Talley (won) *266—John Talley (nominated) *268—John Talley (nominated) *272—Gaeriel Valerii (nominated) *273—Gaeriel Valerii (won) *275—Gaeriel Valerii (nominated) *278—Gaeriel Valerii (nominated) 'Grames Award' *266—Dana Roslyn (nominated) *268—Dana Roslyn (won) *272—Quinn Cundertol (won) *275—Quinn Cundertol (won) 'Numifolis Award' *271—Aron Rodders (won) *275—Alana Glencross (won) *277—Aron Rodders (won) 'Duchess Eldin Award' *270—Alana Glencross (won) *271—Aron Rodders (nominated) *272—Aron Rodders (nominated) *274—Alana Glencross (won) *275—Falene Trieste (nominated) *276—Alana Glencross (nominated) 'Zumtak Award' *271—Alana Glencross (nominated) *273—The Noble House of Trieste (nominated) *278—Eponette Ternardiel (nominated) '''All-Star Players' *270: Alana Glencross *274: Alana Glencross (starter); Aron Rodders (starter) *275: Lizbit Comstock (starter); Alana Glencross (starter); Aron Rodders (starter); Falene Trieste (starter); Niskat Deenever (reserve); Nelly Wizmark (reserve) *276: Lizbit Comstock (starter); Alana Glencross (starter); Falene Trieste (starter); Gaeriel Valerii (head coach); Niskat Deenever (reserve); Aron Rodders (reserve); Nelly Wizmark (reserve) *277: Lizbit Comstock (starter, co-captain); Horst Penn (starter); Niskat Deenever (starter); Falene Trieste (reserve); Alana Glencross (reserve); Aron Rodders (reserve) Team Achievements *Most points scored: 263, 265, 272, 273, 275, 276 *Best point differential: 272, 275 *Commissioner's Trophy: 265, 273, 275 *Chancellor's Cup Challenge Semifinalists: 270 *Galactic Cup Final appearances: 271, 275, 277 *Galactic Cup Semifinal appearances: 263, 264, 265, 266, 268, 273 *Galactic Cup Quarterfinal appearances: 272, 276 Rivalry Trophies *Beskar Pickaxe: 274, 275, 276 *Bloom Bowl: 268, 274, 275 *Old Whiskey Trophy: 266, 268, 272, 273, 274, 277 *Rosewood Gavel: 275, 276 Hall of Fame Inductees *210 ABY Bakura Miners *Joe "Blondie" Manco (head coach) *Dana Roslyn (player, head coach, and general manager) *Aileen Wynn (head coach) Category:Elite League Limmie teams Category:Articles by Trieste7 Category:Bakura Miners Category:Solo Conference